Stabbed in the Dark
Stabbed in the Dark is the tenth case of the World Edition and the second case of the Sahara Region. It is set in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. Plot As of the events taking place in the Suez Canal and interrogation with Henrik Toivonen, the World Police Agency decided that it would be best to go to Dubai. There, Chief Bourne decided that everyone would be jet-lagged and sleepy. For that reason, the chief had booked tickets for the Burj Khalifa hotel for the night. However, Ricky Romano was not tired at all and challenged the player to a game of golf. From there, they decided to go to the rooftop golf course of the hotel. When the two investigators reached the golf course, they found the corpse of well-renowned architect Khalid Al-Mansoori, found with a letter opener stabbed through his heart. Autopsy revealed that the victim was indeed stabbed by the murder weapon, but was first knocked unconscious with a golf club. After further investigation (including but not limited to finding the golf club), the team was able to incriminate the murderer as none other than professional golfer Tariq Rashad. When Ricky and the player confronted Tariq, he immediately confessed. However, he refused to reveal his motives, much to the team's annoyance. Ricky was immediately ready to send the disgraced golfer to the International Circuit of Courts. Judge Beaurigarde told Tariq that he would get 20 years in jail and that if he revealed his motive, his sentence may reduce. Tariq revealed that he was part of the group embezzling across the Sahara. Somehow, Khalid had found out and was blackmailing him. Tariq slew him so he could keep his money. Cosette then said that the murder would give him 20 years and the theft 10, giving a total of 30 years in jail. After the investigation, Mossad agent Aisha Hussain reported that a sapphire artifact had recently been mysteriously stolen. The carbonite powder was placed on one of the sapphires and further examination was performed, the dactylogram was shockingly revealed to have belonged to John Cameron, agent for the SIS. When interrogated, he claimed that he had stopped the theft from taking place. He claimed that the artifact was smuggled from Cairo, telling them to check out its local museum to stop another theft. Stats Victim *'Khalid Al-Mansoori' (found stabbed through the heart with a letter opener) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Tariq Rashad' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect is superstitious Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect smells of oud oil Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect smells of oud oil Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect smells of oud oil Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect smells of oud oil Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer smells of oud oil. *The killer is 6'0". *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burj Khalifa. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Envelope; Murder Weapon registered: Letter Opener; New Crime Scene: Palm Islands) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Fatima Al-Mansoori; New Suspect: Fatima Al-Mansoori) *Inform Fatima of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Fatima Al-Mansoori identified) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Glitter) *Analyze Glitter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Investigate Palm Islands. (Clues: Golf Club, Faded Files; New Suspect: Seif Ishaq) *See why the bellhop is mourning for Khalid. (Prerequisite: Palm Islands investigated) *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Tariq Rashad) *Ask Tariq why he is in Dubai. (Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Mossad Files) *Analyze Mossad Files. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Aisha Hussain) *Ask Aisha Hussain of what Mossad knows about the embezzlements across the Sahara. (Prerequisite: Mossad Files analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dubai Ski. (Clues: Torn Document, Locked Safe; Available at start) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Divorce Form) *Ask Fatima why a divorce form from the victim was signed against her. (Prerequisite: Divorce Form restored) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Victim's Wristwatch) *Analyze Victim's Wristwatch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of oud oil; New Crime Scene: Palm Jumeirah) *Investigate Palm Jumeirah. (Clues: Pistol, Glass Eye) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Seif Ishaq's Fingerprints) *Ask Seif why he left a pistol at Palm Jumeirah. (Prerequisite: Seif Ishaq's fingerprints identified) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Pascal the Rascal) *Ask Pascal where he got the glass eye. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lump of Snow. (Clues: Locked Camera, Dynamite, Golf Ball; Available at start) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Message) *Talk to Aisha about her message towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera locked) *Examine Dynamite. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) *Ask Pascal why he placed dynamite in Dubai Ski. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Golf Ball. (Result: Threat) *Ask Tariq why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat revealed) *Investigate Rooftop Golf Course. (Clues: Golf Club, Four-Leaf Clover; Available once all tasks above are complete) *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Golf Club) *Analyze Golf Club. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Examine Four-Leaf Clover. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 2. (No stars) Crime of the Century 2 *Question Aisha about the break-in. (Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Investigate Palm Islands. (Clue: Sapphire Artifact; Prerequisite: Talk to Aisha) *Examine Sapphire. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: John Cameron's Fingerprints) *Talk to John Cameron about his fingerprints being on the sapphire. (Reward: White Tuxedo) *Return the sapphire to Aisha Hussain. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Talk to John Cameron) *Ask Tariq what he knows about the thieves. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Investigate Dubai Ski. (Clue: Shattered Glass; Prerequisite: Ask Tariq Rashad) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Glass Skull) *Analyze Glass Skull. (12:00:00) *Investigate Burj Khalifa. (Clue: Briefcase; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Flyer of Cairo) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region